mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 434: The Crimes of Grundlewad
"The Crimes of Grundlewad" was originally released November 19, 2018. Description Aw DUNK it's time to make it magic at the movies again. Grab your favorite pizza and all your favorite DVDs and come on down to the movies with us, as some of our favorite wizards tally up Grimbleward's crimes. Suggested talking points: The Boy Who Wasn't In This One, Hard Livin' Jeans, Worldwide Broadcast, Community Dessert, Pizza and a Movie, Boring Ballet, Dream Aquarium Outline 0:45 - Gundelwerd Watch. Don't go see it. 8:07 - Now that it finally feels like winter, my boyfriend has finally packed away his summer wardrobe. Turns out he only has maybe three pairs of jeans and three sweaters, so over the course of a work week, he mix-and-matches different combinations to make five outfits that are all close but different enough that no one notices he's re-wearing a sweater or a pair of pants by Friday. Today he wore the same sweater as yesterday with a different pair of pants. I told him people are gonna notice, and if anything he should wear the same jeans with a different sweater, because people are less likely to notice. He disagreed wholeheartedly and wore basically the same outfit as yesterday to work today. So what's the official ruling, brothers? How close can you wear things without people noticing and probably thinking you're a little weird and maybe gross? - Brisk in Boston 14:46 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Kimmidy Cricket, who asks: If you could talk to everyone in the world at the same time what would your message be to them? I.e. "don't use abusive comments!" 24:10 - I recently went out for dinner with my girlfriend and some friends. We shared some appetizers and I split an entree with my girlfriend. When the waiter came around and asked if we wanted dessert, everyone said no. Brothers, I really wanted that chocolate lava cake, but I didn't want to be the only one eating dessert. What could I have said or done during the meal or after to prevent this tragedy? - Over-Ordering in Ontario 29:15 - Justin introduces a new character for some reason 31:25 - MZ - Sponsored by Stamps.com, Policy Genius. Message for Walt and Liz. Message for Alyssa. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 37:03 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Father John, who asks: Is it normal to be bored in ballet class? I want to be a ballerina, but sometimes I get bored or don't want to go to class. Is this normal? 42:00 - My boyfriend and I were traveling in New Zealand and we happened to be there for our anniversary, so we decided to go to the local aquarium to celebrate (we were in a small town). However, upon entering, we realized it doubled as the town's movie theater and in order to get to the showing you had to walk through the aquarium. Tickets to the movies were about half as much as tickets to the aquarium, even though the aquarium itself was so small that you could basically see the whole thing on the way to whatever movie you were seeing, but staff told you to keep your eyes down and not to linger if you needed to leave the theater to use the aquarium's bathroom. My question is, which is less morally depraved: sneaking into a movie or sneaking into an aquarium, especially if they're in the same building? - Still Confused in Cape Cod 50:39 - Housekeeping 52:57 - FY - Sent in by Bri MacNeill, from Yahoo Answers user Sierra, who asks: EXPLAIN KENAN AND KEL? Quotes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Merit Palmer